Blastoise
Blastoise is a creature from the Pokémon series. It appeared in the 33rd episode of Death Battle, the Pokémon Battle Royale, where it fought against fellow Starter Pokémon Venusaur and Charizard. Skills Blastoise is a Water type Pokémon, so it's at an advantage against Charizard but at a disadvantage against Venusaur. It much prefers Defense over Offense, but can easily dish out damage if needed. Defense Blastoise has superior Defensive stats compared to the other two starters, and prefers utilizing defense over offense in battle. Its base stats are an impressive 105 Special Defense and 100 Physical Defense. The source of the excellent Defense is its sturdy shell, which Blastoise can hide inside when attacked, and it can use Rapid Spin to deflect attacks that come its way. When charging for Skull Bash, its Defense raises, allowing it to raise its defense and then deal massive damage. It can also use Rain Dance to boost the power of water attacks while weakening Fire attacks and SolarBeam. But its best trick is Iron Defense, a steel type move that doubles its Defense in one move, allowing it to survive almost anything. Offense Besides its tanking ability, Blastoise can use Skull Bash, a Normal type move with a power of 130, that takes a turn to charge, or Bite, a Dark type move used to chomp on foes and make them flinch. Its cannons can launch a dual Hydro Pump, a powerful Water attack with 120 power. On top of that, Blastoise's water cannons can, regardless of the attack, easily punch through steel. According to Wizard, by comparing Blastoise's cannons to his actual size, we can tell that his Hyrdo Pump has a power greater than 90,000 PSI (or Pounds per Square Inch). Overview Blastoise is extremely defensive, can tank hits repeatedly without faltering, and he can raise it even more with several moves. His attack suffers from this, of course, but that doesn't really matter when Blastoise uses Hydro Pump, since heavy damage is done to whatever's in his way. Death Battle Info Background *Species: Shellfish Pokémon *Type: Water *Height: 5'3" *Weight: 189 lbs. *Natural Habitat: Lakes & Islands *Personality: Stubborn, Solitary, Warrior Mentality Statistics *HP: 268 (Average) *Attack: 171 (Below Average) *Defense: 205 (Above Average) *Sp. Attack: 215 (Average) *Sp. Defense: 193 (Above Average) *Speed: 161 (Average) *Abilities: **Torrent (increases water powers) **Rain Dish (recovers HP in rain) Moveset *Tackle *Tail Whip *Iron Defense (drastically increases Defense stat) *Rapid Spin (can clear ground hazards, like spikes) *Protect (shields from all attacks) *Flash Cannon *Bite *Skull Bash (requires time to charge up power) *Water Gun *Water Pulse (may confuse target) *Aqua Tail *Bubble (may lower target's speed) *Rain Dance (creates rainfall, which increases water moves by 50%) *Hydro Pump (ultra-powerful water cannon with 80% hit rate; can punch through steel) Pros & Cons *Effective Against: Steel, Fire, Water, Ice *Weak Against: Grass & Electric *Pro: Great Defensive Potential *Pro: Can shoot through steel *Con: Lacks options for attacks *Con: Not very fast or mobile Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro The Pokémon Battle Royale was briefly seen in Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro when the two martial artists clashed. Gallery 007Squirtle_OS_anime.png|as a Squirtle 008Wartortle_AG_anime.png|as a Wartortle Pokémonsprite_009_BW.gif|Sprite used in Death Battle blastoise_used_hydro_pump__by_joshr691-d5umstn.gif|Joshr691's version used in Death Battle Blastoise Hydro Pump.gif|Hydro Pump Gary_Blastoise_Rapid_Spin.png|Rapid Spin Gary_Blastoise_Bite.png|Bite Battle_Park_Blastoise_Withdraw.png|Withdraw Blastoise_Rain_Dance.png|Rain Dance Gary_Blastoise_Skull_Bash.png|Skull Bash Trivia *Blastoise is the second Battle Royale champion, the first being Leonardo. **Coincidentally, both of them are turtles associated with the color blue. *Blastoise is one of the few combatants who are both an individual and a species, the others being Yoshi, The Terminator, Pikachu, Venusaur, Charizard, Agumon, Lucario and Renamon. *Blastoise and its two opponents are the 12th, 13th and 14th Nintendo characters in Death Battle, after Samus Aran, Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi, Mario, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Link, Pikachu, Fox McCloud and Luigi, and with the next eight being Kirby, Donkey Kong, Red, Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Lucario and Pit. **Blastoise and its two opponents are also the 2nd, 3rd and 4th Pokémon characters in Death Battle, after Pikachu, and with the next three being Red, Mewtwo and Lucario. **Blastoise is the first Pokémon to win a Death Battle, being followed by Mewtwo and Lucario. *Blastoise is the second Death Battle combatant to stun his opponent by choking them in the neck before finishing them off, the first was Fox McCloud and the third was Superman. *Blastoise is the sixth turtle in Death Battle, after Koopa Troopa, Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael, and with the next two being Gamera and Bowser. *Blastoise is the first Death Battle Champion to roar in victory, followed by Godzilla, Goliath, Donkey Kong and Doomsday. *Blastoise is one of the four Nintendo combatants who is not a playable character in the Super Smash Bros. series. The other three are Venusaur, Goomba and Koopa Troopa. References * Blastoise on Wikipedia * Blastoise on Bulbapedia * Blastoise on the Pokémon Wiki Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Monster Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Reptiles Category:Shapeshifters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Turtles Category:Mascots Category:Elemental Manipulators Category:Water Users Category:Shield Users Category:TV Show Combatants Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Metal Users Category:Combatants with cameo appearances Category:Protagonists Category:Anime/Manga Combatants